wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alaska
__NOEDITSECTION__ created by bookss for the character/art/fanfic contest. please don't edit .appearance. Small is the first word to describe Alaska. Her figure is slim and petite, often noted as delicate. She holds herself with great posture: her head up, wings neatly tucked and folded. Despite her airy and dainty figure, she isn't very pretty. Several claw marks stained on her pale, silver underbelly, from when she'd been attacked by those who disrelished and feared her powers. More claw marking decorating her: a few on her tail, her neck, her body. Most perceptible are two scars on her snout: one on her bottom lip, and another from the corner of her right eye to her cheek. The only part of her not scarred in the slightest way are her wings. Her scales are unusual for an IceWing, consisting more of darker grey hues rather than paler, silvery ones. The row of spikes along her back are a medium grey, almost diaphanous in a way, and will often let loose small coruscations under direct sunlight. Her scales are of a soft gradient, from darker greys to lighter ones, darker ones near the spikes, paler ones near her underbelly. Alaska's muscles are often tense and she feels like she cannot let her guard down and relax. The colour of her eyes are a mix of obsidian and blue, making them a dark navy. Despite their ominous and cold colour, they're regarded as warm and comforting. They seem worn and tired, and this is because she finds it hard to sleep. Her smile is noted as shy, and it never seems to be full. When she performs her magic, a golden-white shimmer forms around the area she touches, erupting from her claws. However when dark magic was in use, a grey smoke would appear, usually suffocating the victim, and it would send small black marks spiraling up her arm. These marks take usually a week to wear off and are a sign to others to show her powers had been in use. .personality. Alaska is introverted - quiet and observant. She radiates a serene aura, and is noted as empathetic and compassionate. She's helpful and selfless, willing to do anything that will help or save someone else. Loyal and trustworthy are other examples. More traits are that she's persistent and excels in hiding her emotions and fears, making her quite secretive. Her anxiety makes her quite jittery and hyperaware. She tenses very easily and strains her muscles. Occasionally it will cause insomnia and she will lose her appetite. Paranoia about her actions on others and death constantly haunt her and she has many phobias. Some examples are the dark, oblivion, closed spaces and trusting others. But under the mask, Alaska is also extremely insecure and anxious, so much that it can make her paranoid. She is described as short-sighted and parochial. Passive and shy, she will rarely speak up. Though she hides it, in her mind she believes that she understands and knows how to fix problems, making her seem quite blind, as she usually does not and has a lot more to learn. .history. Alaska was born, and grew up, in the town of Possibility on the Great Five-Tail River. Her mother had died shortly after her birth, and her father had abandoned her mother a long time ago. Kindly enough, a lonely RainWing nurse (Ivi) took Alaska under her wing and raised her. Alaska spent most of her time in the small infirmary-like hospital in the town. She became interested in healing and medicine at a young age, often watching other healers perform on sick dragons. Occasionally, she'd help and pass around medication, but mostly she would observe, as she was too scared to help. It turns out she had chronic anxiety, which made her uneasy especially when it came to healing - having one dragon's life depending on her. However, becoming a doctor was her dream. Other dragonets in town were friendly towards and her, and she was really close to a Jaune, a male SandWing. They spent most of their childhood together and were often found playing near the river. Jaune developed feelings for Alaska, but she did not reciprocate them. One day a dying MudWing was rushed into the infirmary, who had been stabbed by a SandWing barb. The hospital was out of brightsting cactus juice and were running out of options. As the MudWing began to thrash, Alaska outstretched her arm and placed her claw on the MudWing to help hold him down, silently praying that he would be healed. Instead, a faint golden-yellow glow appeared and seemed to make the venom perish. He was healed in an instant and Alaska discovered what she was capable of. Much to her surprise, her powers were appreciated and loved. They praised Alaska, and the doctors often asked for her help when they were in desperate measures as her powers allowed the patient to be quickly healed. Alaska felt happy and spent time exploring her powers, feeling like her anxiety had subsided. She spent more time indoors helping than outside playing with her friends. This continued for a few years, and in all that time Alaska had lost most of her friends. She didn't mind, because she got to do what she loved the most confidently and without being constantly paranoid about hurting or injuring the patient. This had been going for a few years. Jaune had become depressed without her and believed she loved him (she did not), thus making him nonplussed as to why she was not spending time with him anymore. In a fit of anger, he found Alaska and threatened her. Alaska, being naive, thought he was under a bad influence and tried to reason with him, telling him she could heal his heart instantly and he would be back to normal. She placed a claw on him and tried to heal him. But it didn't work. Instead, he screamed in agony and crumpled at her touch (he died). In shock, Alaska panicked and tried to heal anything - a cactus. It shriveled up at her touch and dark markings appeared on her claws. Upset, she didn't turn up to the infirmary when they needed her. The town of Possibility was slightly annoyed. Their best healer, refusing to help? When they found Jaune's body, they classified it immediately as murder. Alaska stayed quiet, her anxiety kicking in again. She knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Dragons in the town began to suspect it was her and a trial was planned. Some of her previous friends gave her harsh, disapproving looks and threats. Paranoid that she would be killed, Alaska fled Possibility and headed towards the Ice Kingdom. This confirmed the town's suspicion that she murdered Jaune. She's managed to hide herself away on a boat in the Polar seas of the Ice Kingdom, where she meets Aurora. (i will write fanfic on what happens after this) .relationships. Ivi: Alaska's caregiver. Not having a mother, Alaska usually refers to Ivi as 'ma' even though biologically they are not related. Ivi was also a healer in the infirmary and inspired Alaska to become one. Being from different tribes meant dragons often stared when Alaska was young and they travelled together throughout town. They were extremely close and Alaska loves Ivi. However, shortly after Alaska discovered her powers, Ivi had to go back to the Rainforest to help with the healers there. Occasionally Alaska would get a letter or a visit, but they never see each other as much as before. Parents: Alaska never knew her parents and only got to know them by information from Ivi. Her biological mother, an IceWing, was said to be very kind and similar to her, also having chronic anxiety. From stories, Alaska believed her mother was good, but her father was not. Her father was said to have run away after he found out her mother was pregnant and decided to leave her in the desert, and Alaska was not happy with her father's decision. Jaune: He was a SandWing, and Alaska were quite close. Alaska thought of him as confident and arrogant, yet caring and liked him. His confidence made up for hers and was happy with that. They usually went on exploring adventures throughout the town of Possibility and the river. Jaune secretly had a crush on her, but Alaska (being lesbian) never thought of him in that way. They drifted apart when Allaska discovered her powers and stayed for much of her time in the infirmary. Eventually, he found Alaska and threatened her to spend time with him and Alaska, believing he was under a bad influence, tries to 'heal' him but kills him instead. She despises herself for doing this. Aurora: (you will find out in the fanfiction) .gallery. Alaska for Bookaholic.9488.png|by stoatbramble!! thank you it looks amazing!! Alaska.png|by random!! eek it looks awesome!! 07A61A88-78E1-4BE2-B10A-FB4800BB9231.jpeg|by sparrow!! NorthernState.png|by adragondreaming!! <3 tysm it's beautiful! Dragoooooooooooooon.jpg|by moonbli!! <33 ty it's gorgeous!! Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (bookaholic.9488) Category:LGBT+